When not in use, a bicycle can be a very awkward object to store. Although often generally symmetrical, the various components of a bicycle, for example the handle bars, pedals, and wheels, and the overall shape of the bicycle can make it difficult to store. Further, most bicycles do not include features that make storing them easy.
One popular device used for storing bicycles is a simple hook installed in a ceiling. One end of the hook is generally adapted to be screwed into a ceiling while the other end is adapted to receive one of the bicycle's wheels. This inexpensive and minimal method has not been developed much since its first use. While having some benefits, there are a number of ergonomic deficiencies that make the hook undesirable. Some of these deficiencies are most apparent when a user tries to either hang the bicycle on the hook or remove the bicycle from the hook.
In order to hang a bicycle on the hook, a user suspends the bicycle in the air by first lifting and then supporting the bicycle. Because bicycles are often heavy, and further because of their awkward shape and sometimes awkward weight distribution, lifting and supporting the bicycle in the air can be a difficult task. Additionally, once the bicycle is in the air, the task of lining up the wheel in the appropriate place so that the hook properly catches and holds the wheel can also be difficult. Typically the hook catches the inside portion of the wheel, where the spokes are located, and then the bicycle is suspended on the hook by the rim. In trying to catch the inside portion of the wheel on the hook, the spokes can sometimes get in the way. Moreover, the amount of space between the end of the hook adapted to receive the bicycle wheel and the ceiling is not very large, typically in the range of about 5 to 10 centimeters. The hook itself is also typically not very big, affording the user less than 2.5 centimeters in either direction to catch the wheel on the hook. Consequently, in order to hang the bicycle on the hook, the user must line-up the bicycle in three different planes, with little tolerance for error, while still lifting and supporting the bicycle. If anything goes awry during this process, the user can easily lose his or her balance and fall and/or drop the bicycle, which can either injure the user or damage the bicycle as well as objects and/or people in the vicinity. Even if failure does not occur, arm fatigue, damage to the ceiling, or frustration resulting from trying to line-up the bicycle in the exact location of the hook can all result from hanging a bicycle on a simple but popular hook. Further, once the bicycle is placed onto the hook, failure presents a potential hazard because the bicycle is suspended in the air.
Patents for bicycle storage units have issued in the past. Two examples of patented bicycle racks are U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,559 issued to Wright and U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,793 issued to Fredrick. The racks in the Wright and Fredrick patents provide for a horizontal mounting such that the plane of the bicycle frame is parallel to a wall. These racks, however, are similar to the suspension device seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,025 issued to Rowland because they rely on hooks to secure the bicycle. Another bicycle storage unit that relies on hooks is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,274 to Kramer. In Kramer, the hooks are parallel to the ceiling, but the difficulties remain. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,278 issued to Gelinas, the deficiencies of a stationary system in which the bicycle must translate through multiple ranges of motion is demonstrated. More specifically, the open design of the hooks in the Gelinas patent prevents the user from guaranteeing that a jarring force to the bicycle will not result in a failure of the system, or alternatively, that the bicycle will not accidentally exit the rack. Both situations could cause a number of disruptions to the bicycle itself, or the area or people around the bicycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,276 issued to Rogge illustrates a rack that utilizes hooks by mounting them perpendicularly to the wall. While this design allows for horizontal mounting of the bicycle, the open nature of the hooks make the system vulnerable to accidental exit and the problems that can subsequently result. Further, requiring a user to mount the bicycle horizontally can prove to be a difficult task. One other patent that uses hooks, but also incorporates a ceiling mounted cable system is U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,972 issued to Cummins. While the approach of cables provides some benefit, the multiple attachments needed and other aspects of the device and method result in a very complex method for hanging and storing a bicycle.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a simple and easy to use device or system for storing objects such as bicycles.